As is known, the putting of a golf ball is a vital aspect of the game of golf. A golfer who consistently uses the proper fundamentals when putting greatly increases the probability that each putt taken by the golfer will end up in the cup. It can be appreciated that there are many aspects to a proper putting stroke. For example, the proper length of the backswing and the follow through of a putter in relation to the distance of the putt to be taken, the speed of the putting surface, and the contours in the putting surface is imperative for an accurate putt. Further, the development of a consistently fluid, pendulum-like putting stroke that is easily repeatable greatly increases the likelihood of an accurate putt. Likewise, the development of the skill of reading the correct and accurate line of a putt in relation to the putt distance, the speed of putting surface, and the contours in the putting surface also increases the putting ability of a golfer.
Heretofore, the options available to a golfer to learn the proper fundamentals for putting a golf ball have been limited. For example, the golfer may hire an instructor to teach him or her the finer points of a proper putting stroke. However, it can be appreciated that the instructions provided by the instructor may be forgotten after completion of the golf lesson. In addition, a golf lesson is often time consuming and very expensive. Alternatively, golfers often purchase new putters in an attempt to improve the accuracy of their putts. However, without the development of the fundamental skills necessary to accurately putt a golf ball, the change of equipment will yield minimal results.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a training device that teaches the fundamentals necessary for developing an easily repeatable pendulum-like putting stroke.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a training device that teaches a golfer the proper eye and hit positions relative to the proper roll path of a putt.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a training device that teaches a golfer the proper length of the backswing and follow through necessary in relation to the distance of a putt, the speed of the putting surface, and the contours in the putting surface.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a training device that teaches a golfer the skill of reading the correct and accurate line of a putt in relation to the distance of the putt, the speed of the putting surface, and the contours in the putting surface.
In accordance with the present invention, a training device is provided for teaching the putting of a golf ball with a putter. The putter has a head with a length, width and a ball striking surface. The training device including a putting surface having an opening therein for receiving the golf ball. The opening has a predetermined diameter. A tee box is provided on the putting surface. The tee box has ball placement indicia for positioning the golf ball thereon and a length generally equal to the desired length of a stroke of a putter necessary to putt the golf ball from the ball placement indicia to the opening in the putting surface.
The tee box has a width generally equal to the width of the putter. First and second tee receiving openings may be positioned on the opposite sides of the tee box. Tees are receivable in corresponding tee receiving openings for defining a putter path therebetween. A reflective surface may be affixed to the tee box at a location axially spaced from the ball placement indicia by a predetermined length. The predetermined length between the reflective surface and the ball placement indicia is generally equal to the width of the putter head.
A cup may be inserted in the opening in the putter surface. The cup has an outer diameter generally equal to the diameter to the opening in the putting surface. The cup defines a cup opening for receiving the golf ball therein. In addition, a pad may be positioned under the putting surface to provide a contour in the putting surface. The contour has an upslope and a downslope. The upslope of the contour may be indicated by upslope indicia on the putting surface and the downslope of the contour may indicated by downslope indicia on the putting surface. Roll path indicia may be provided on the putting surface for defining a roll path for the golf ball between the ball placement indicia and the opening in the putting surface. A border may extend along at least a portion of the outer periphery of the putting surface to maintain the golf ball thereon.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a training device is provide for teaching the putting of a golf ball with a putter. The putter has a head with a length, a width and a ball striking surface. The training device includes a putting surface having an opening therein for receiving the golf ball. The opening has a predetermined diameter. A tee box is provided on the putting surface. The tee box has a ball placement indicia for positioning the golf ball thereon. A reflective surface is positioned a predetermined length behind the ball placement indicia.
The tee box has first and second sides and a length generally equal to a desired length of a stroke of the putter necessary to putt the golf ball from the ball placement indicia into the opening in the putting surface. The tee box also includes a width generally equal to the width of the putter.
A cup insert is receivable in the opening in the putting surface. The cup insert has an outer diameter generally equal to the diameter of the opening in the putting surface and defines a cup opening for receiving the golf ball therein. The putting surface also includes a contour therein. The contour has an upslope and a downslope. A plurality of roll path indicia is provided on the putting surface. The roll path indicia is spaced along a roll path between the ball placement indicia and the opening in the putting surface.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a training device is provided for teaching the putting of a golf ball with a putter. The putter has a head with a length, a width and a ball striking surface. The training device includes a putting surface having a contour and an opening therein. The contour has an upslope and a downslope. The opening is capable of receiving the golf ball and is of a predetermined diameter. The training device further includes a tee box on the putting surface. The tee box has a ball placement indicia for positioning the golf ball thereon, a length generally equal to a desired length of a stroke of the putter necessary to putt the golf ball from the ball placement indicia into the opening in the putting surface, and a width generally equal to the width of the putter. Roll path indicia is provided on the putting surface for identifying a roll path for the golf ball between the ball placement indicia and the opening in the putting surface. A reflective surface is positioned a predetermined length behind the ball placement indicia.
It is contemplated to provide a cup insert that is receivable in the opening of the putting surface. The cup insert has an outer diameter generally equal to the diameter of the opening in the putting surface. The cup insert defines a cup opening for receiving the golf ball therein. Upslope indicia may be provide on the upslope of the contour of the putting surface and downslope indicia may be provided on the downslope of the contour of the putting surface.